Broken Innocence
by senaxeth
Summary: Naruto was just on his way to his apartment when a little lovely surprise greeted him on an alley. Later that day, a bigger surprise knocked on his door. All is good for everyone, or so Naruto thought but Neji disagrees. Warning: Rape/Non-con, Drug use etc. Pairings: NaruHina, NejiNaru, NejiHina, NaruHinaNeji


**Discliamer** : Naruto's not mine. Just the concept of this story.

 **WARNING:** This will contain: F/M, M/M, Rape, Drug use, anal, loss of virginity etc. but hopefully, I made it not too graphic.

 **A/N:** Naruto here is mentally unstable and before Neji's failed attempt at keeping their relationship, Naruto was already like that but he could restrain his urges because of Neji's help. I do not condone such acts, if somehow, this story is similar or the same with other works, it was pure coincidence.

This fic is for a friend who asks for a 'normal' Hetero NaruHina but got a 'bad' Homo-hetero NaruHinaNeji instead. That's what you get when you ask someone with no real talent in writing. :DDD

Please excuse wrong grammar, repeated use of words and narrow-minded creativity in this fic.

* * *

Naruto began running towards his apartment. He forgot to water his plant that morning and he needed to water them right now. Unfortunately, there is someone at the front of his apartment, the familiar guy waiting for him.

Naruto slid at the nearby alley and hide there for a moment. After a moment, heavy steps of an agitated person finally passed through the alley and the guy didn't even glance his way. Naruto did a victory dance inside his head for his smartness.

"Uh—umm…" A shy high pitched voice interrupted his musings. Naruto looked around the dark alley to see a girl around 7 years old, sitting weirdly at the ground. He lessened their distance and crouched in front of the girl.

Naruto eyed her cautiously yet excitedly. "What?" He questioned the girl and glanced at her eyes. Naruto barely held back a shocked gasp from escaping his mouth. Her eyes looked like Neji, white and eerily calm but unlike Neji, her eyes held no confidence.

The girl brought her knees closer to herself, uncomfortable from the scrutiny of the stranger. Naruto's eyes wander to the girl's knee: wounded and bleeding but probably just a scratch and not that serious. "Hmm…" Naruto ponders for a moment before he decided to talk the girl. He grinned. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki You?"

The girl's face turned scarlet and she looked at the hand that Naruto's offering. She hesitantly lifted her hand to meet with the stranger's hand.. "Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." She said softly, her long lashes batted shyly.

Naruto gripped her soft hands and shook it firmly. "Hyuuga? You know Neji then?" He curiously questioned. "Y-Yes."

"Are you lost?" The girl, Hinata, nodded and brought her head down. Naruto would guess, in shame. He placated the girl. "Hey no worries, Hinata-chan. When I was a child I'm always getting lost around this area. Seems like we both aren't good at directions, neh?" Naruto stood up and smiled, offering his hand again for the girl to take.

Naruto saw the corner of Hinata's lips turned up slightly at his admittance. His smiled widened considerably when he felt the tiny hands grasp his hand tightly to hold her weight when she tried to stand up. Naruto saw her struggle and offered to carry her in his back. Hinata, with her shyness, blushed again and politely shook her head to decline his offer.

Naruto remembered his plants, announces to Hinata that he would bring her to his apartment to patch up her wound and water his dying plants. Hinata agreed a moment later. She was not supposed to be going with a stranger, to their apartment no less, but she felt at ease with the older man.

 _'Besides, he was going to help me patched up my wounded knee, the man couldn't be bad.'_ Hinata's childish mind concluded innocently.

They walked up to the stairs of the building. Naruto, still holding Hinata's hand, looked around the front of his door if that guy was there to bother him again. When he saw none, he opened the door and lead Hinata inside the messy and dark apartment. Naruto puts his hand behind his head and started apologizing to the girl. "Sorry. I've been busy recently I don't have time to clean."

Hinata glanced inside the room and didn't reply to the man's apology. What could she say? It was really messy. Naruto gestured for the girl to sit on the couch and the girl obeyed.

Naruto went to his bedroom and Hinata assumed that he would water the plants and get the first aid kit for her.

Hinata looked around the apartment; it was normal but slightly dirty. There was a small T.V. on the front of the couch and the blue circular patterned curtains where moved to the side, revealing a window. She saw the plants beside the T.V. and beside the curtain. She made a confused face and looked at the entrance door, finding the same kind of plant near the wall.

Hinata got up from the couch and approached one of the plants. 'Do artificial plants need water?'

With the question still in her mind, Hinata sat on the couch once again.

She moved her feet back and forth, waiting patiently for the man to return. It's been a while since the kind man went inside his room. Hinata bites her lower lip nervously. It was getting dark outside; she could see the dark orange sky turned a little bit darker every passing minute.

The shy girl decided to look for her companion and stood up from where she's been sitting on the couch. Her little steps padded on the wooden floor making small tapping sounds. The apartment was oddly silent and her heart is beating faster with every steps she's taking.

Hinata pulled out all her courage to call out the man's name. "Na-Naruto-san?" She called out loudly yet softly, her voice cracking a bit since she hadn't talk for a long time since coming inside the apartment.

No one answered her.

Hinata neared the room where the man went and pushed the slightly opened door to peak though inside. Wondering what could be so important that the man forgot her. The room was dark and silent. Hinata continued to push it until she could fit through the cracks. She stepped inside warily.

"Naruto-san?" Hinata called out again.

Again, no one answered her call.

Hinata was halfway through the room when she heard a small chuckle near the door. She jumped from fright and couldn't hold back a shriek when she heard it. She quickly looked back at the door and saw the blonde stranger hold his hand on his mouth, stifling the chuckle, while his other hand is slowly closing the door behind him.

Hinata looked at Naruto carefully. She noticed his previous demeanor is now gone and was replaced by a more menacing aura. She stepped back nervously, cringing at the sound the creaking door is making. "Na-Naruto-san?" Hinata questioned fearfully, afraid of what the closing door would entail.

The door closed shut with a silent click but it made Hinata leap from her position.

Naruto walked in front of the frightened girl, towering over her. Hinata stayed rooted to her spot, finding it hard to move from fear. "Hinata-chan. I'm glad you decided to join me." Naruto said. His eyes, Hinata noted, was glowing red in the dark.

Hinata's widened eyes looked at Naruto fearfully, her small body shaking uncontrollably. Naruto cupped her chin and made the child looked up from her position, craning her neck to his height.

Naruto saw this sight and closed their distance. The girl's face is lined up perfectly in front of his covered bulge and Naruto couldn't help but shuddered in delight at this discovery.

Naruto smiled. "You look adorable."

He then held Hinata's slender shoulder and moves them towards the bed. "Especially when you look at me like that." Naruto licked his lips, enjoying the fear on the little girl's face.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, opened his thighs and placed the frightened girl in front of him. He hurriedly unbuttons the covering of his erection, the organ begging to be released since earlier at the alley when he saw the deliciously wounded girl sitting on the dirty floor waiting for him to ravish her.

Naruto gripped his leaking erection and lets the girl look at it with horror stricken eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes. He started to move his hands up and down and up, thumb, caressing his slit leaking pearl of pre cum.

Naruto made the powerless girl kneel and grabbed a fistful of her hair to yank her close to his rock hard organ. Hinata's trembling exhale touched the warm wet head of his cock and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Open your mouth Hinata-chan." Naruto ordered breathily and before Naruto could say threats that would make the little girl be more willing, the girl surprised him by opening her mouth willingly in a shape of a small 'O'. Naruto smirked. Seems like his Hinata- chan is meant to be with him.

Naruto, satisfied with the unexpected obedience made Hinata opened her mouth wider and wider until she the muscle around her mouth is trembling with strain of holding the gesture. "Let me see your tongue." The dazed little girl brought out her pink small tongue.

He moved her head closer to his groin and made his grown up dick tap the hot wet tongue before settling and pressing deeper into the awaiting mouth, loving the soft and wet texture of a virgin's appendage.

"Nnghhh." Naruto closed his eyes and groaned at the soft friction, wanting to stop torturing himself and just plunge inside the hot cavern but he willed himself to enjoy the moment fully.

Hinata's eyes turned dark and dazed and her shaking stopped but Naruto didn't mind the girl's new attitude. He could always make her scream and struggle later.

Naruto slowly entered Hinata's mouth, even with the widened mouth of the girl; she couldn't still take his whole girth deeper. Naruto hiss at the hotness that enveloped his organ.

At first, he started slowly, but the pace became fast and hard when his end is nearing. The poor girl's mouth was violated in a way that shouldn't be possible. Whenever Naruto thrusts in, it would hit the back of Hinata's head and her throat would bulge at the intrusion. Naruto, in his wild state of mind, loving the way his cock feels when he pulled back and brutally thrust in expecting to feel the girl's throat only to feel the roof of the girl's mouth and see her cheeks bulge. Naruto fucked her young face in a brutal pace, not caring if he heard a choking sound or when he saw little Hinata-chan rolled her eyes to the back of his skull.

Naruto only stopped when he finally reached his orgasm. Panting heavily, he let go of the head of the used girl to the floor and when he catch his breath, he looked at the girl fondly. What a great child. She was truly made for him because that was the best orgasm he had in his whole life.

He stood up and carefully placed the unconscious girl on his ruffled bed. Naruto tucked her in and sat beside her. Looking at her features admiringly, he noticed the drying saliva mixed with his cum around her mouth. The sight made him almost hard again. It wouldn't be good to worn out his love after they just finished.

Naruto wiped the substance around her mouth and leaned in on the sleeping face, nuzzling the crook of her neck. She smelled of him and sweat and it further enhance Naruto's desires towards his sleeping lover.

His lover wouldn't know if she didn't wake up right? He could indulge in a little bit of pleasure. Surely, Hinata wouldn't mind him using her unconscious body to make him cum.

Naruto crawled on the bed and removed the blanket. He looked at the small figure and pulled down her shorts. He could feel his organ harden quickly at the thought of what he's about to do. He lifted Hinata's legs closer to her chest and closed it, exposing her virgin and undoubtedly tight hole and the equally tight anus. Naruto gulped at the sight.

He wouldn't fuck her right now, of course. Naruto wanted Hinata to experience it when she's wide awake. He would have to settle for her soft little thighs for now. Before he could put his erection between her legs, a disturbing sound interrupted him. There was a knock on the door.

His blissful face crumpled to anger. Naruto cursed the goddamn motherfucking person outside the fucking door for interrupting his time with his little Hinata.

Naruto hurriedly zipped his pants and put the child's shorts back and tucked her in again. He went to answer the door and opened it angrily.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted at the face of the person he recognized so well.

Neji Hyuuga was clearly startled when the famously kind man shouted at his face. He blinked and looked at Naruto's ruffled state. His shirt crumpled and his pants unbuttoned. Neji gulped at the inviting view presented to him, he needed to concentrate, his niece is missing and he needed to ask Naruto if he knew her whereabouts.

"Naruto, have you seen my niece anywhere? " Neji asked; his voice low as to not aggravate Naruto further.

At the tone, Naruto's eyes softened and smiled apologetically at his ex boyfriend then, looking at Neji's eyes for a moment before answering him.

Naruto's voice sounded worried. "Niece? I don't know Neji I haven't been outside my house for a week now" he lied. Neji thought of this and looked seriously at his previous partner. Since they broke up, Naruto wouldn't get out of his house no matter what.

Neji frowned at this, clearly still worried about his niece. Neji sighed and Naruto took his hands and led him inside the house.

"You look very tired, Neji. Here, explain to me what happened." Naruto said in a soft voice, letting Neji sit on the couch. Neji admits that he have been running all day and now very exhausted so he took his previous lover's offer.

After a while, Naruto puts a cup of tea in front of him and he took it, grateful for Naruto's concern. Neji couldn't still shake off his worry for his niece. The space beside him dipped on another's weight, his thigh now touching Naruto's thigh. And felt a hand touched his knee and caressed it in a soothing manner.

Neji relaxed at the familiar motion and sipped at his tea then started to tell about his Niece. "She was my 7 year old niece. You haven't met her yet because she just transferred here recently." He sighed tiredly. "She didn't come home after playing outside but you would surely recognize her because of her eyes."

Naruto eyed Neji's relaxed form and leaned in to Neji's space. "How can that be? Maybe she's just playing with a friend's house?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No." Neji answered, "Hinata wouldn't do that, besides she's shy and a good girl but she doesn't have any friends." He looked at Naruto for comfort. He's so worried that his mind is in jumbled. He drank the tea again to calm his nerves.

Naruto faced him fully and lifted his hand to Neji's face. He grasped Neji's chin to look his slightly dazed eyes. "You look adorable." Naruto smirked. "Just like Hinata-chan."

Neji's confused mind questioned how Naruto would know her name. He hasn't told him her name yet. Black dots seem to cover his eyes. "Wha-" Neji tried one last time when darkness overtook his mind and then he was asleep.

Naruto looked at the man on his arms bitterly and the glass of tea forgotten at the floor as he maneuvered his way to his room with another man's weight on his back.

Neji's hazy mind started to clear up and sensations that he hadn't felt earlier came back full force as the tight heat lowers itself around his hard cock. "Nghhhhh." He groaned at the familiar feeling.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see his previous lover on top of him and on the process of lowering his hole onto his cock again. He watched as his cock disappeared into that lovely tight hole. "Ughh!"

Neji tried to take over the situation and fasten the torturous slow pace only to find his hands restricted. He tugged at them and noticed in his pleasurable state, that his feet were bounded as well.

He could hear Naruto's delicious moan as he ride his cock in a slow pace. His hands on Neji's abs, caressing the contours upward until it found his nipples and he pinched it slightly. Neji could only buck his hips impatiently at the onslaught of sensations flooding his body right now.

"Aaaannghh~" Naruto moaned. "I- Ahhh! this so badly," he leaned in to his ex boyfriend's ear and huskily moaned his name. "Nee~eeji."

Neji shuddered. "Naruto." He whispered back. "Move."

Naruto happily obliged and fasten his hips' movement and until both of them was shouting in euphoria. Naruto was the first to cum making his hole tighten, forcing Neji to cum as well.

Naruto was still milking Neji's cock when Neji looked to the side. His eyes widen in shock. His niece, Hinata was sitting on the side and watching them!

Neji tried to sit up but remembers that he was tied up, he questioned Naruto. "Naruto! Why is Hinata here?!" His voice held relief and confusion as he stared at his previous partner.

Naruto, looking at Hinata's way didn't answer Neji's question but motioned for the little girl to come over. "Come Hina-chan, Join us." She smiled gently at Hinata and Neji panicked.

"What are you doing Naruto? Untie me right now!" He demanded the blonde on top of him but he was ignored again. He struggled at the binds until he felt a dip on the bed and watch as his naked niece was pulled on top of him and Naruto made her sat on his abdomen facing him.

Neji shivered at the added weight. He felt disgusted at himself right now. She was his 7 year old niece for goodness sake! "Naruto!" He growled at Naruto who is smiling and caressing Hinata's body like a lover would do to his partner.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He shouted in rage and he renewed his struggling on the binds. Naruto casually looked over his way from his loving gaze at his niece. Naruto's previous smile was replaced by a frown.

Naruto slipped out of Neji's soft cock and he winced in discomfort, Neji's semen flowing out of him. "Neji, just relax." Naruto tried to calm the man but Neji just struggles more, hissing at the friction on his wrists and ankles.

"You would enjoy this too." He smiled at Neji and started to lean forward making Hinata closer to him, her little pussy sliding on his abdomen at the action.

Sandwiched between the two, Hinata just laid there soullessly as the blonde behind her pushed her down and started rocking his hips onto her rear repeatedly, a motion, Neji undoubtedly knows, that suggests the movements of being fucked. Naruto is mocking him.

Neji's anger seems to be out of control that if he weren't bound, he was sure to kill Naruto, lover or not. His heated eyes drilling holes at Naruto's mock pleasured face but it has no effect on the blonde.

Naruto is enjoying his little play with Hina-chan on top of his ex boyfriend. He's glad that he got to share them with each other. The joy on his face shows that he's obviously ignoring the older brunette's protests.

"Neji, why don't you just enjoy it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the softened cock beneath him. Neji jolted at the unexpected touch but stayed soft under the blonde's ministrations. "Stop it Naruto. This is sick." He tried to convince the blonde.

The blonde looked at him as if pondering what the brunette said. For a moment, Neji was fooled until he saw a smirk tugging at the blonde's lips. Before Neji could utter another protest of rage, Naruto dived in and claimed his lips.

Neji fought and bit the familiar soft lips harshly until it bled but Naruto was not deterred by it and kissed back vigorously. Neji's aggressiveness turned him on so much.

Naruto pushed his tongue inside Neji's mouth, not caring if Neji would bite his tongue off. Neji's will seem to soften when he heard Naruto moan and he felt the vibration in his mouth. His morals were being overturned by his lust for the ravishing blonde.

The blonde grinned and stops kissing Neji only to grind his ass on the half hard cock beneath him. Naruto held Hinata's hips high and positioned his organ on the virgin hole. Naruto held his cock and teased Hinata's clit making her gasp at the new sensation. He pushed his tip in and out enjoying the sounds his little Hinata is making.

Neji's mind cleared at this and tried to tell Naruto to spare Hinata. "Ngh. Naruto. Not Hinata." He pleaded. Naruto scowled at the man and stopped his ministrations.

Naruto's face turned cold and pushed himself off and went to get something on his bedside drawer. Neji watched cautiously and his eyes widened at the injection on Naruto's hand.

"I'm so disappointed at you, Neji." Naruto looked at him pointedly and his look turned soft when he gazes at Hinata. "Even Hinata-chan is enjoying this, right, Hina-chan?"

The girl in question looked at his uncle in a daze and nodded her head. Neji was speechless at his niece. He concluded that she was maybe drugged or hypnotized. He pitied his niece and blames himself that his niece, Hinata, was in this situation. If only he didn't break it off with Naruto, then this wouldn't happen.

Neji admits that he's guilty for breaking his beloved Naruto's heart, and possibly his mind as well. The blonde trusted him but he betrayed him. The weight of being the heir of a traditional and renowned family was too much for him. A male lover is frowned upon the main branch and the elders pressured him that if he didn't find a suitable female fiancé by the time he was formally announced as the head, the elders would ruin Naruto's life including his family.

A tear fell on his eyes as he resigned his fate in Naruto's hands. Maybe he was being punished by what he did to Naruto. He felt the prick of the needle on his arms as whatever medicine Naruto decided to inject in his system slightly burned at the intusion.

Naruto licked the tears flowing through the older brunette's cheek and made a cooing sound. "Don't worry Neji. Now, you and Hina-chan could enjoy it too." The blonde beamed at him, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Right, Hina-chan?" He pressed his lips on the little Hyuuga's mouth and she eagerly opened her mouth to dazedly kiss back. Seeing this, Neji can't help feeling aroused. Whatever drug Naruto injected in him is working and it's making him hotter. His breath was caught in his throat when small hands grasped his now erect organ.

"Hinata." Neji looked at his niece's back.

Naruto guided Hinata's soft little hands on Neji's impressive length. Up and down. Up and down. And when Neji couldn't resist it anymore, bucked his hips on the hands that is torturing his leaking head. "Hurry." He breathed, his mind in a hot mess and feeling only the sensations that the two is inflicting on him.

Suddenly, a hot and wet hole enveloped his length. "Ahh!" He nearly screamed at the feeling of soft and tight cavern greedily sucking his hard cock, the drug intensifying the experience. Naruto took that as his cue to straddle Neji's chest, his knees supporting his weight as to not crush the man under him. Naruto lifted Hinata's hips and aligned his own erection at the wet small pussy of Hinata.

Naruto plunged inside the virgin hole and groaned at the real tightness of his Hinata. The pain made her scream at the top of her lungs but Naruto grabbed her hair and pushed her to the impatient cock of her uncle in front of her.

Naruto set a vicious pace and when he thrusts in, Hinata's lips was pushed to the base of Neji's cock. Neji wanted to come at the sight presented to him. His delicious blonde's twitching and dripping hole was in front of him , his niece's pussy was eagerly eating the blonde's cock and when Neji looked down further, he could see Hinata diligently deeps throat his uncle's cock.

The event was hazy in Neji's mind as pleasure induced state was welcomed inside his body. Overflowing lust was all he could feel all night and nothing else seemed to matter. Growls and pleasured sounds were released from his lips mixed with his lover and niece's moans.

When Neji came to his senses the next morning, he could feel his body aching, especially on his wrists, ankles and his hips. He pressed his hand to his stomach and swipe the sticky and dried substance. It seemed to be all around him and that is when he started having flashbacks from the previous night. His breath stopped at the realization that he raped his young niece. He couldn't believe he did that and actually enjoyed it. Even with the drug that Naruto injected, it isn't right. He was supposed to fight it off. He couldn't forgive himself for that fact.

'Naruto!' His mind supplied. Neji's anger came back to him full force, how dare him do that to Hinata!

Neji sat up and even the unpleasant feeling of dried cum on his body didn't stop him from confronting Naruto. He started to head to the bathroom but no one was in sight. He panicked.

Neji started to frantically search every room in the house and tripped in his hurry. He realized that he was still naked and decided to dress to go out and search for them. Before he could go out, he heard a sound on the kitchen.

Neji focused his hearing and once again, there was a sound. It was coming from the cupboard. Neji opened it hurriedly and saw Hinata hugging her knees while counting. Hinata looked at him, her eyes empty, and asked, "Are you ready?" her voice shallow and monotone.

It broke Neji's heart to see Hinata like this and the guilt is eating up his conscience. He wanted to hug her right now and tell her everything was going to be okay but he couldn't. He kneeled in front of her and bowed his head in shame. He closes his eyes and apologies went outside his mouth.

Neji was spouting words that Hinata couldn't understand but Hinata saw the tears and she moved outside to offer some comfort for his uncle, her fragile and innocent mind still haven't comprehend the weight of his uncle's and the blonde's actions.

She hugged him.

And Neji's cries turned to screams of shame and guilt.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know Neji's reason for leaving Naruto is laaaaame and not so original but hey, I can't think of anything more so I settled for that. Also, thanks for my friend, Patty, for the title!


End file.
